<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Society of Maidens Ch.2-Lovely Angels (Yu-gi-oh GX: TG) by MirageSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896840">Society of Maidens Ch.2-Lovely Angels (Yu-gi-oh GX: TG)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand'>MirageSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Feminization, Twinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Society of Maidens Ch.2-Lovely Angels (Yu-gi-oh GX: TG)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Society of Maidens: Lovely Angel</p><p>“Aieeeee!”  Another couple of girlish screams pierced through the air, though the girlish part was very new for the victims.  Alexis laughed to herself as she thought of how she might have overdone it a bit. She looked over the former Obelisk Blue guys who were now a couple of cute girls wearing pink versions of the Obelisk Blue girl’s uniform. Alexis got the new girls off the ground and checked how they were doing. When she was sure they were fine, Alexis sent the new members of the Society of Maidens off. The girls giggled and skipped on over to duel their former dorm mates to recruit them. Alexis couldn’t help but grin as she watched the girls go off; all she wanted was for others to see her as a duelist and not just a girl. She giggled, now they had no choice and she couldn’t be happier.</p><p>She wondered how Jade was doing with her part on the assault on the Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis and Jade got into a completion over who could beat more boys. The prize was hopefully being made second in command of the organization under Blair. It was really more like third in command Alexis thought, as there was the real leader who only Blair was in contact with or even knew anything about her.  Alexis hoped to meet the leader someday, but first she had to focus on beating Jade.  Jade was the one who defeated her and Alexis didn’t want Jaden to keep upstaging her even as a girl. Alexis was beaming with pride with how she was doing, she was beating even multiple boys at once with her new ace card.  She was sure that she would beat Jade at this rate! There weren’t many boys left, and she was starting to get bored beating them so easily. She decided she would hold back and toy a bit with her last opponents. Alexis looked around for her next target, but all of the Obelisk Blue members left were dueling the ever growing invading force.  She was disappointed until a male voice called out to her.</p><p>“Alexis!” said a blushing Chazz Princeton. Seeing who it was only made Alexis more disappointed. “Hey Alexis, I was thinking you and I could maybe go out someti-”  “As if Chazz! Why are you even here you’re not a member of Obelisk Blue anymore.” Alexis always got a bit annoyed with the many crushes on her, but Chazz had one of the worst. Plus he was interrupting her competition. “I’m here to see what’s going on at the Obelisk Blue dorm even if I got a bit distracted at seeing you. I still think of myself as a member at heart.” Alexis was about to just ignore Chazz and walk away when she got an idea. Chazz was definitely one of the boys who focused more on her being a girl than a duelist. It would be nice to get back at him, and help him see things from her perspective. “Hey, Chazz about you and me have a nice duel.” “I’m not too sure Alexis, I’m not too sure what’s going on, and I think I should just leave.” Chazz said starting to feel like something was off. Alexis couldn’t let him go so she pulled out her ace.”If you duel me Chazz, then I promise we can spend a lot more time together afterwards.” Distracted by his feelings for Alexis he happily agreed, and so the duel started.<br/>
“I’ll go first” Alexis said.</p><p>Turn 1: Alexis (4000) Chazz (4000)</p><p>“To start, I will summon my Cyber Maiden in defense mode”</p><p>(Cyber Maiden- 1000 ATK/1500 DEF-When this card is summoned both players can add one spell card from the deck to the hand)</p><p>A leotard clad girl with long pink hair appeared on the field. Aside from her hair color she looked almost exactly like Alexis herself. “When Cyber Maiden is summoned, we can both add a spell card to our hand. Both players added their desired card to their hand, with Chazz not noticing a faint pink aura around the card he drew. Alexis had her key card already in her hand, but she decided to wait so she could toy with Chazz for a bit. She wanted him to have a lot of time to enjoy his wonderful present. She set one card face down and ended her turn, excited for what was about to happen</p><p>Turn 2: Chazz (4000) Alexis (4000)</p><p>“First I summon my armed dragon level 3 in attack mode (1200 ATK)”A small dragon appeared onto the field trying to make itself look impressive. “It may not seem impressive right now, but with my Chthonian alliance will give it a boost until it grows. With this card equipped, my armed dragon gains 800 attack for each card with its name of the field including itself (1200-&gt;2000).” Proud with his start he thought of how he would win Alexis’s love with this duel. He was too busy daydreaming to see the pink glow around his hands that came from the card he got from Cyber Maiden.  With his card strong enough, Chazz declared his attack while parts of his sleeves began to disappear. Armed dragon fired a small fireball at Cyber Maiden reducing the girl to ashes. “I’m just getting started Alexis, I am going to impress you with my amazing dueling skills.” Chazz said happily while lost in another daydream. Alexis barely could keep herself from laughing as she looked at Chazz, still stifling a giggle when she responded. “I’m already impressed with your wonderful taste in gloves Chazz.” Chazz was confused with what she was saying until he caught sight of his hands. His sleeves up to his shoulders had disappeared except the fabric around his hand. The fabric had formed into a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves just like the ones Alexis wore. Chazz stood in shock as the gloves turned red while his fingernails became coated in red nail polish. As he looked at them he couldn’t shake the feeling that his nails looked a lot better.  Chazz didn’t know what was going on, so he placed two cards face down and ended his turn.</p><p>Turn 3: Alexis (4000) Chazz (4000)</p><p>“Did you love your new gloves Chazz? They don’t match your outfit right now, but hopefully they should soon they are so cute.” Alexis said as she taunted the confused. “Hey Alexis, this is getting a bit too much for me, I don’t know if I want to continue.” Alexis simply battered her eyes at him, and he forgot all about what he was saying. “Besides Chazz all you have to do is win quickly, if you don’t want anything else to happen. Enough waiting, I summon Cyber tutu in attack mode (1000 ATK).”  A pink haired girl wearing a red and white bodysuit with a blue tutu twirled around gracefully. “When all the monsters you control have more attack than Cyber tutu, she can attack you directly.”  Cyber tutu danced around armed dragon so she could deliver a elegant kick to Chazz’s face. (4000-&gt;3000) Cyber tutu wasn’t done though as she wrapped some pink ribbons around Chazz’s arms completely engulfing them. He tried to get the ribbons off, but failed as his arms began to slim down. The ribbons disappeared letting him see his dainty hairless arms and hands. “Like, what happened to my arms?” Chazz was even more confused on how he phrased that, but was interrupted by Alexis. “Better pay attention Chazz, I set another card face down, looks like it’s your turn now.”</p><p>Turn 4: Chazz (3000) Alexis (4000)</p><p>Just as Chazz began his turn the changes began again with his clothes beginning to turn lighten and soften. Chazz knew he had to hurry to finish this duel, but he smiled knowing he still had a chance. “You made a mistake letting my armed dragon survive. On my standby phase I send him to the graveyard and summon Armed dragon lvl 5 form my deck.” Chazz said triumphantly, though Alexis just gave a mocking smile. “It was a good try, but I activate my trap card ‘Pure Pupil’ when I control a monster with 1000 or less attack I can negate the activation of a monsters effect and destroy it.”  Chazz could do nothing as his armed dragon disappeared leaving him with no monsters. To add insult to injury his shirt has turned into a silky white blouse with a couple of red accents, and a red high collar. Underneath a frilly and lacey red bra formed. “It’s not over yet! I summon X-head cannon in attack mode (1800 ATK). Now X-head cannon annihilate that cyber tutu.” The blue robot bombarded the poor girl with its twin cannons. (4000-&gt;3200)</p><p>Every time Chazz got any sort of victory something would ruin the moment. His pants got shorter and shorter and eventually fused together forming a miniskirt. It turned a dark red with a lighter red belt keeping it on. The miniskirt was so short it barely hid his new panties that matched his bra. Chazz desperately pulled down on the miniskirt in a futile attempt to cover a bit more. “I can’t let anyone see me like this! The students respect and look up to me, they would be crushed to see this.”Chazz was blushing with embarrassment though for a couple of seconds he began to blush for another reason. “Like why would I not want people to see this? Boys do love a cute miniskirt… wait, what am I saying? I’m getting so confused” Chazz was continuing to panic until Alexis told him to pay attention to his shoes. Chazz looked down and saw his shoes turn into a pair of red high heeled boots in the same shade as his skirt. “I um…end my turn” Chazz said futilely trying to prevent himself from smiling and admiring his cute new outfit.</p><p>Turn 5: Alexis (3200) Chazz (3000)</p><p>“As much as I love watching you in that wonderful outfit; it’s about time that I stopped playing around and finish this. I summon cyber petit angel in defense mode (200 Def). When this card is summoned I can add “Machine Angel Ritual” or a “cyber angel” to my hand. I also activate my face down Allegro toile, which lets me destroy one of your spell/traps when I normal summon a monster.” When Alexis destroyed one of his face down cards, she was surprised to see three weird figures come out. “Sorry Alexis, but you destroyed my ojamagic which lets me add Ojama yellow, green, and black to my hand when it’s destroyed.” Chazz snapped out of his trance for a second now that he had a real chance at victory. “It doesn’t matter.” Alexis said. “My victory is assured anyway, and so I activate my continuous spell, Ascending soul. Now I use my Machine angel ritual and tribute my cyber angel benten to ritual summon Cyber angel Idaten (1600 ATK). When Idaten is summoned, I can add a ritual spell to my hand, and when benten is tribute, then I can add a light fairy type monster to my hand. That’s not all since Ascending soul lets me add one of my ritual tributes back to my hand once per turn. Well Chazz are you impressed?” Alexis said with a flirtatious pose. Chazz  was always impressed with Alexis, but even looking at her now he felt as though he was impressed for a different reason. He didn’t have much time before Alexis continued her assault. “Next I activate the equip spell Cyber Angel’s wings.”</p><p>(Cyber Angel’s Wings- Equip to a cyber angel monster. It gains 600 atk and can replace its effect with one of the monsters used as a tribute. If this card is sent to the graveyard, add one Cyber Angel monster from your deck to your hand)</p><p>“My cyber angel’s wings give my Idaten 600 ATK (1600-&gt;2200) alongside letting me replace its effect with one of its tributes. I give it Benten’s effect, and now it will attack x-head cannon.” Cyber Angel Idaten destroyed X-head cannon with a graceful kick. (3000-&gt;2600). While Chazz reeled from the impact his body began to change. Most of his muscle mass disappeared along with any body hair. His waist shrunk while his hips grew wide instead. His skin became soft and smooth, free of any blemishes while he lost a couple of inches shrinking down. “It’s not over yet since because of Benten’s effect when your monster is destroyed you take damage equal to its original defense.” The already damaged X-head cannon exploded and knocked Chazz down dealing him 1500 damage. (2600-&gt;1100) After having taken the damage Chazz felt a strange feeling in a certain place, officially changing gender. Finally his chest blossomed out into a large size giving some use to his large bra. He didn’t know but his sizes and heights were the exact same as Alexis now. “All right Chazz, you have one last turn, make good use of it.”</p><p>Turn 6: Chazz (1100) Alexis (3200)</p><p>Chazz knew he had to make this turn count or he had no chance at winning.  Even so he felt like he couldn’t focus at all and kept getting distracted. His focus kept being interrupted by the feeling of red lipstick forming on his face, then some eye shadow to match, and finally his lashes being coated his mascara. He kept himself focused by the idea of winning Alexis’s love, and made his move. “I still have an ace in the hole! I activate the spell card “Ojama Ride” and send my three ojama monsters from the hand to the graveyard. Then I can summon three union monsters from my deck. Come out y-dragon head, Z-metal tank, and W-Wing Catapult.” The three union monsters came out on the field, while Alexis just gave a bored expression. “A couple of union monsters by themselves won’t do much good.” Alexis said mockingly. “You’re right, but I activate my trap card “call of the haunted” which lets me summon x-head cannon from the graveyard. Next I summon V-tiger jet in attack mode. With that I can send my 5 monsters to the graveyard and summon VW-tiger catapult, and XYZ Dragon cannon.” Chazz still had one more step to do, but the ojama spirits were bothering him to bring him back so he activated his spell card. “I play Ojamandala and pay 1000 life points to summon my three ojama monsters from the graveyard in defense mode.”</p><p>Chazz immediately regret his move as the features on his face softened. His eyelashes grew out while his eyebrows became thin arc. The last change was his hair lengthened down to his lower back. Chazz stood there confused having forgotten what he was about to do.  Something in his head told him it had to do with impressing Alexis. He didn’t remember why, but then his eyes grew wide as he figured it out. He felt like such an idiot because it was so simple, he wanted to impress Alexis because he admired her. Not just because she was beautiful, after all Chazz had a wonderful figure as well. He admired her because she was so smart and a great duelist. He wanted to be just like her in every way! Maybe if he did well enough she would teach him how to be like her. It was really hard for him to focus, but he needed to try for Alexis. “Ooh, what was I going to do? Like, I remember now, I send my VW-tiger catapult, and XYZ Dragon cannon to the graveyard and summon WVXYZ dragon catapult cannon in attack mode. (3000 ATK)”  A massive robot awkwardly formed from other machines towered above Alexis’s monster. “I use his effect to banish your cyber angel idaten.” The giant robot blasted the angel into oblivion with his massive cannon. Alexis just smiled “It doesn’t matter when my “cyber angel wings” is sent to the graveyard I can add a cyber angel to my hand. Besides my other monster is still in defense and you have only one monster in attack.” Chazz stood there depressed until he remembered the other effect of his monster. “Wait Alexis, when WVXYZ dragon catapult cannon attacks I can choose the battle position of the monster he battles. So I will have him force cyber petit angel into attack mode (300 ATK) and destroy it.” The giant grabbed cyber petit angel into its palm and then clenched its fist to crush it. (3200-&gt;500)  The monster wasn’t destroyed though which confused Chazz. Alexis explained “I can banish machine angel ritual from my graveyard to negate destruction of a light fairy type monster.” Chazz was so happy regardless. He dealt a lot of damage and Alexis had to be proud of him now. “Alright! I end my turn.” Chazz said excitedly while he jumped up and down giddily.</p><p>Turn 7: Alexis (500) Chazz (100)</p><p>“That was good, though it won’t be enough. I activate my spell card “machine angel ritual” and tribute my cyber angel Idaten in my hand and cyber petit angel on the field to summon Cyber Angel-Dakini in attack mode. (2700 ATK) When Idaten is tributed, I can increase the attack of all my ritual monsters by 1000 (2700-&gt;3700). Plus when Dakini is summoned you have to send one monster you control to the graveyard.” Alexis waited before being forced to call out to Chazz who was too busy looking at one of the few Obelisk blue boys left who he thought was really cute.”Oh right, the duel. I only have 100 life points so I guess I have to send my WVXYZ dragon catapult cannon to the graveyard.” Chazz was depressed to see his monster gone after all that time getting it out, but at least he could stay in the duel a bit longer. “Sorry Chazz, but Dakini gives all my ritual monsters the ability to inflict piercing damage, and so I will end this duel with her attack.” Dakini slashed and stabbed one of the ojamas with the swords and spear she had.(100-&gt;0) Chazz was knocked to the ground and his final change occurred. His hair styled itself just like Alexis’s hair and he became loyal to the society of maidens. Alexis picked up the new girl Charlotte who was a bit disappointed to lose, but was just happy that she got to duel her idol Alexis.</p><p>Charlotte was just as obsessed with Alexis as before maybe even more, though Alexis could tolerate it more. After all it was for much better reasons than before.  Alexis couldn’t even try to suppress her big smile seeing Chazz like this. He looked exactly like her except with different colored hair, outfit, and makeup. He was even just like her, well maybe more like how people thought of her than how she actually was. Looking around she saw that the assault was over and all of Obelisk Blue belonged to the society of maidens now. The girl’s dorm was still going through renovations so they all were a bit cramped in the boy’s dorm. Alexis met up with Jade as they talked to Blair to find out who won the competition. “I’m proud of all the work the both of you did. However, only one of you can be the leader of the field forces, and that would be you Alexis.” Blair announced to the both of them. Alexis was overjoyed to get the position, it seems Jade still kept a bit of her slacker traits from before. Alexis thanked Blair and left since Blair said she had a job for Jade to do before they would have a ceremony officially announcing it to everyone.</p><p>Alexis joined back up with Charlotte who immediately starting hounding her for trips. She was starting to enjoy having a fan who wanted to be just like her. She had some time to kill so she decided to go out and form up a fan club for herself, that way she could help lots of students be successful like her. She knew of a small group of Slifer Reds that hanged out in a quiet place on the island that would be perfect. She told Charlotte who was giddy with joy. Charlotte thought that Slifer Red boys were the cutest.  Alexis almost felt bad making Charlotte such a ditz, but she wasn’t cruel. She would teach her to become a competent and intelligent duelist… eventually. Right now she just enjoyed seeing the former Chazz like this as she headed on her way.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jade met with Blair who told her about a job she needed Jade to do. “Alright, we got manpower right now, but what we need is money and some more skilled recruits. Right now I want you to deal with the money problem; I need you to go recruit a certain rich professional duelist who’s here on the island. He should be relaxing on a yacht somewhere, so go get him so we can have some funding. If you do this I will let you meet with our leader.”  After learning her job, Jade left, excited to duel against a professional duelist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>